Charmed and Dangerous
by Rinette34
Summary: I decided 2 use the title 4 after Boys R Us the PC is back, but things r horrifying.Massie kisses Josh,Claire takes over,and every1 is backstabbing.Can these girls pull it together?Or will it be Boys R us all over again? Mosh,Calicia.
1. Not What They Seem

BOCDHS

Front Lawn

March 2 Monday

Massie Block was back on top. Or so she thought. Her life was so near perfect, her curls were glossy, and nothing was getting in her way. Or so she thought.

"Kuh-Laire!" she called, waving frantically, motioning for her best friend, and beta, to join her.

She finally had all her friends back, and she knew that Alicia would never be beta to her, after everything she had done to betray the PC. Dylan and Derrick were officially going out, much to Massie's dislike, and Kristen was just the same old Kristen.

"Massie?" Claire wrinkled her nose, and watched as Massie walked over to her where she was talking to Alicia. "Hey," Massie mumbled to the ground. "I just wanted to…." Claire raised an eyebrow. "Massie, we're not friends anymore," she said softly. "I'm breaking away, and now I'll be Alpha, not you." Alicia gasped, and whipped her head around to see Massie's reaction.

"Ehmagawd, Claire, you're so OUT!" Massie shrieked, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, and glaring at her. Claire giggled. "Then so are Dylan and Kristen," she snapped, her hands on her hips. Massie was silent. The tears coursed down her pale cheeks. Why couldn't the PC ever stay together for a few weeks? Would it always be this much drama and complication? "Fine, Claire. But when you fail, don't come running back to me," Massie said so calmly, Claire was confused.

Alicia saw this as a chance. She could finally reclaim her old alpha status. Beating Massie alone would be great, and then beating Claire, Dylan and Kristen would be easy. She would just have to pretend to like Massie, and……"LEESH!" Massie screamed, tugging at her arm. "Are you leaving me to?" Alicia forced a smile on her face. "Of course not," she said smoothly, hugging Massie. "We'll always stay best friends!" Massie grinned, and smirked at Claire. "I've still got Alicia," she reminded her. "A Block and a Rivera is better than a Lyons, a Marvil, and a Gregory." Claire gritted her teeth together in an audible snap.

"Whatever, Massie," she growled, stomping away. To……The Cool Crew, her new Clique.

Café

12:00 P.M.

March 2

Alicia was tired of pretending to be Massie's friend. Alicia never really like Massie Block, but used her to milk her own popularity. And to hurt her. Alicia sat down at Table 18, and what she saw stunned her to the fullest power. Massie. Making out with Josh. Alicia gasped for breath, and hurried toward Massie at full force.

"Massie?" she squeaked.

Massie giggled, and turned on her. "Aw, don't feel bad, Alicia," she cooed, triple-tapping her head. "You'll find someone else."

Everything was quiet. Then, Alicia slapped her. So hard, you could hear it down the hall. Massie staggered and fell against the table. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU MASSIE!" she screeched. "I CANT BELIEVE WE WERE EVER BFF'S!" Alicia was so angry, she was trembling. She wasn't sad. Not yet. Just angry and really betrayed. Josh sighed, and reached out to try to touch Alicia's arm, but she jumped back. "Don't ever touch me again!"

With that, Alicia ran away, and out of that café. Leaving Massie feeling guilty.

Once again, the PC had fallen apart. And it was all her fault.

French Class

2:00 P.M.

Alicia sat at her desk, thinking up a revenge plan. Josh was sitting beside her. As she ignored him, she saw Claire, Dylan, and Kristen watching her, and whispering.

Alicia was stronger than she had been at 12:00 clock. She was done with Josh, and officially done with PC's which only tear you apart. Did Massie know all along she had only tried to take over, and she was using her?

**Josh: hey Leesh**

**Alicia: Don't call me that**

**Josh: ok, ok, Alicia! ******

**Alicia: Plz! Are u texting me by mistake? Massie's in here.**

**Josh: I'm sry**

**Alicia: me 2**

Alicia turned to look reproachfully into Josh's eyes, before turning around. Josh and Massie were going down. Operation: Payback.


	2. Taking OverAlicia Style

**P.S.-I decided that the boys stayed at BOCD for this story.**

After School

3:30 P.M.

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen stood out in front of the school. "Um, who's taking us home?" wondered Dylan, cocking her red-head at Claire. "A limo."

Kristen looked confused. "Who's limo? Alicia's?" she asked, immediately regretting saying Alicia's name in front of Claire. "Nope," Claire giggled. "Dylan's."

Dylan's eyebrow's crinkled. "My mom's using it," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "How did you get _my_ limo?"

"I ordered a limo from limo service using your credit card," she said simply, staring at Dylan's shocked face. "Ehmagawd, why?" she gasped, her fists balling up. "Because I don't have one," she said in a duh kind of way, smiling sweetly, and turning away.

Dylan felt like kicking Claire in her stomach, and slamming her up against some wall, but she couldn't do that. Strangely, she had to obey Claire. She was the new alpha. Dylan sighed shakily, to calm herself, while Kristen's aqua blue eyes darted nervously between the two.

"Did you here? Massie kissed Josh," Kristen announced. "Why? What about Dempsey?" Dylan asked, ignoring Claire for the moment. "Because I'm going out with him, and she was getting back at Alicia," she explained calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

Dylan gasped. "What the heck did Alicia do to her?" she panted, bouncing in her black stilettos. "She slapped Massie."

Dylan laughed. "Oh my friggin' God!" she yelled, her eyes wide with shock and amusement.

Claire could feel herself slipping. She had to redirect Kristen focus. To her. "There's a party in the city, Kristen," she lied smoothly, avoiding Dylan's harsh glare on her face. "You wanna go?" Kristen face lit up. "Celebes party?" she shrieked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Of course I'll come," Kristen gushed, jumping up and down.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, just go, Kristen," a voice snapped rudely. "We don't need your evidence."

Alicia.

Behind her were 5 girls. All devastatingly beautiful.

"Meet, the Legacy. These are Serena, Callie, Olivia, Chelsea, and Marianna."

Serena looked awesome with tan skin, and short dark brown hair. She looked Italian.

Callie was sporty looking with long blond hair, tan skin, and awesome surfer/sporty clothes.

Chelsea was short, about 4'12 with short, curly brown hair, and girly looking clothes.

Marianna was the prettiest, (besides Alicia.) She had vampire pale skin, black hair, and she was 4'10. Her eyes were a stunning violet color.

Claire felt terrified. Her alpha days were over before they had barely begun. "You new Clique?" she managed to choke out. "Yup," Alicia giggled, wrapping an arm around Serena, who had hazel eyes. "There transfers. Serena's from Italy, Marianna's from New Jersey, Callie's your regular Californian girl, and Chelsea's from Switzerland."

Claire was close to hyperventilating right then and there. But what could she do? Would Kristen and Dylan side with her now that she was fit to rule the school as queen bee? It was all fitting. "Alicia, who the heck do you think you are?" she screamed, glaring wildly at Alicia and The Legacy, who were snickering into their palms. "I think I'm going to overtake you, Kuh-Laire," Alicia whispered, oblivious to Claire's obvious anger. "You think I'm not able to take over 2 dumb blondes, and a red-headed pig?"

Kristen gasped, and Dylan's lower lip trembled at the insult, but Alicia didn't care. They had hurt her first. By choosing Claire Lyons over her. "Watevs," Claire mumbled, knowing she had lost the fight. "Why don't you and your superficial friends leave?" Alicia grinned. "Because we're staying right here," she answered, still grinning. "You should call your "Clique" the Ugly Committee." The Legacy laughed and cackled, while Claire and the Cool Crew reddened, and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Leesh…." Dylan started, her voice faltering. Alicia's anger flared. "Don't call me that," she snapped angrily. "You made your chose, and your chose was Lyons." Dylan frowned, and turned away from Alicia's piercing glare. Kristen rolled her eyes. "We knew you were going to betray us again, so we decided not to even bother," she lied, trying to keep her cool, especially when Alicia's eyes practically turned black. "Why. Would. I. Do. That. If. We. Were. Friends?" she growled, while Kristen took a step back.

"You did it to Massie," Dylan muttered, keeping her eyes on Alicia's black Hermes silk top.

"And now that we're enemies, I'll do it to you."


	3. Stabbing the Stabbed

Rivera Estate

7:00 P.M.

Friday

After a hectic week, Alicia was still thinking of a plan, when there was a rap on her door.

"Good, their finally here," Alicia said to herself, padding in her slippers to the door.

"Dylan? Kristen?" she squeaked, glaring angrily at her ex-friends. Dylan exchanged a small look with Kristen before saying shyly, "Hey, Alicia. Since Claire doesn't have weekly sleepovers, I thought…" Alicia stopped her with a palm lift, a diss. "Save it for your book Dylan, if you're ever smart enough to actually write one," she added. "My real friends will be here soon, so you need to leave. ASAP!" Kristen sighed. "Leesh, we don't really like Claire, and we thought you would side with her against Massie," she explained.

"I don't want to hurt Massie; I just want her alpha spot, Kuh-risten!" Alicia bellowed, her eyes blazing rays of fire at her and Dylan. Dylan took a step back, when the Legacy arrived. "Hey, Leesh, we're here," Olivia called, marching in, whispering with Marianna. Callie gasped when she saw the 2 members of the Cool Crew standing near the door. "Um, what are those loser wannabes doing here?" she griped, surveying Kristen's skinny body with obvious disgust.

"I don't know, and I want them to leave. NOW," Alicia added sternly. D&K were dead to her. They had abandoned her, and now she was moving on. Without them.

"Alicia, we are sorry," Dylan whined, twirling a lock of hair on her finger. "Me too," Alicia snapped, staring at her gingham top. "For ever thinking you guys were my friends." Alicia opened her door wide, and waited for the fallen ex-friends to leave. "Fine, we'll leave," mumbled a defeated Kristen. "Yeah, that's the idea!" yelled Alicia, slamming the door in their faces, leaving them wondering why.

Block Estate

March 7

8:00 P.M.

Massie Block sat on her bed, thinking about all her former friends. What she had done to Alicia was inexcusable, because she had done it to hurt her. She didn't like Josh. Claire. She never knew the Westchester Wannabe had it in her to start her own "Mini-Clique" And why had Kristen and Dylan followed her? Was Alicia friends with them? With Claire? Knowing Alicia, she was probably planning her own take over.

She decided to text her knew crush, Landon.

**Massie: Hi. What's up?**

**Landon: Why r u texting me?**

**Massie: Because I like u**

**Landon: Liar**

**Massie: What r u saying?**

**Landon: Alicia sent me a picture of u kissing Josh.**

**Massie: um, I**

**Landon: I've moved on**

**Massie: W/ who?**

**Landon: Alicia.**


	4. Moving on

BOCDHS

March 10, Monday

Front Lawn

Alicia stood outside of the school, waiting for Landon. She had a new boyfriend, and Josh was now a figment of her imagination.

"Leesh, where is he?" Chelsea whined, her lip jutting out even further than it already was.

Alicia refrained from rolling her eyes in the tiny girl's face. "He'll be here soon," she assured her friends. "That was a good revenge plan against Massie," Serena complimented, smoothing her Stella McCartney dress. "That probably destroyed her." Alicia half-smiled, because she missed Josh, the RL loving boy. She could see Josh with Dempsey, Derrick, and Cam across the front lawn.

She wasn't over him, and it was tearing her apart.

"Uh, Alicia?" a deep voice said. Alicia turned around, and was face to face with a hot guy with black hair, and killer blue eyes. "Hi," she breathed, dazzling him with a smile no male could ever resist. Landon grinned. "Hey. Good thing I decided to come here, huh?"

Alicia shrugged. "I guess so," she mumbled, sneaking a peek at Josh. He was watching her. Perfect. Suddenly, Alicia burst out laughing, and held her abs. "EHMAGAWD, LANDON, YOU ARE SOOOOOOO FUNNY!" She shrieked, punching his arm. Landon looked confused, and Josh was fuming. Yay!

"Want to go to the movies tonight?" Landon asked, smiling again. Alicia practically melted. "Of course," she said smoothly, linking arms with him, and glaring at the Legacy, warning them not to follow her.

"You want to meet my ex?" Alicia asked awkwardly. Landon flashed her a suspicious glare. "No, why would I?" Alicia flinched, and he felt it. "Sorry, he murmured. "It's just, you're kind of weir ding me out." Alicia let out a nervous laugh. "In a good or bad way?" she asked him, pulling her eyebrows down, and making her lips tremble. It was a heart-breaking expression.

He was horrified. "OMG, Alicia, are you ok?" he panted, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry!" Alicia fake-sniffled. "I-I'm sorry," she said tearfully. "I'm just tired of mean guys, and I don't want you to be like that."

Landon searched her face, then pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said again, regret chiming in his voice. "I have such a big mouth." Alicia shook her head in denial.

"Ever since what happened with Josh, I've been a tad over sensitive," she explained, staring at her feet. "It has nothing to do with you." Landon forced a smile on his concerned face. "Wow, I'm worse than I thought," he said slowly. "Making girls cry on my first day!"

Alicia kissed his cheek, and giggled. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep my emotions to myself," she promised, widening her beautiful brown eyes.

Front Lawn

The Boys

Josh was angry. His Alicia with that new guy, Landon. "Josh, let it go man," Cam said, slapping his back. "You're the one who hurt her first, remember?"

Josh nodded regretfully. "Yeah, but that was a mistake," he said quickly, peering over at Alicia again. "I don't even like Massie. She was using you."

Derrick rolled his eyes. "No, really?" he snapped sarcastically. "Blockzilla is a devil sometimes. Dylan's sweet and funny, and not mean like Massie is." He sighed, smiling at the head memory of Dylan wide smile, red hair, and bag of potato chips.

"Yeah, dude," Dempsey chuckled. "Love at 1st _BITE_!" He doubled over in laughter at his corny joke, while Derrick reddened. "O, shut up. At least I can tell my girlfriend from a dude," he added slyly, motioning towards the dirty-blond talking to Claire and Dylan.

Dempsey stopped laughing and balled up his fists. "That was so un-called for, Derrick," he growled. Cam, the forever peace-maker sighed. "Give it a rest, guys," he said softly. "Dylan and Kristen are both cool for you both."

Josh was the only one single. "Will you guys help me?" he wondered, looking toward his friends. "Help me ruin her relationship with Landon?"

Cam squinted his eyes at Josh, and Derrick whistled. "Josh, Alicia's been a good friend," Derrick said, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm not going to hurt her like that, man." Cam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me neither," he said decidedly. "You've hurt her enough for a lifetime," Dempsey noted. Josh bristled. They were siding with _Alicia_?

"Fine, I'll win her back myself," he snapped, glaring away from his friends, and back to an obviously happy Alicia.

He would get her back. Whatever it took.


	5. Damage

Café

12:00 P.M.

Massie Block sat at Table 18. With no one. She never felt so alone in her whole life; especially when Alicia stalked pass her, giggling with Landon, and when Claire, Kristen, and Dylan didn't even glance at her on their way to table16. She chewed on a strand of her hair, determined to-

"Mass?"

Massie looked up, and saw Josh standing at her table, looking at her. "Yeah, what's up, josh?" she asked, shifting in her seat.

"It's about Alicia."

Massie growled under her breath. "So?" she snarled. "You gave in so….." Josh was glowering at her. "You can help me get Alicia back," he said lightly, raising an eyebrow at her. "Alicia and I aren't speaking," Massie sighed, staring at the black table top.

"This would mean you could have Landon back," he hinted, leaning in closer, making her feel uncomfortable. "No!" Massie yelled. "Either way, I'd be _helping_ an enemy, Josh!!!!!" She shoved him away. "Just leave."

Josh gasped, and glared at her. "O, gimme a break, you stuck-up poser," he shouted. "NO ONE LIKES YOU! NOT DEMPSEY, NOT LANDON, AND NOT DERRICK!" the café fell silent. The guys were aghast, and Massie was hurt. "Josh," her voice trembled. "Leave me alone."

Massie felt the anger radiating out of Josh, as his teeth smashed together. "Massie, this is your entire fault!" he spat, glaring into her amber eyes. "The least you could do is help me win her heart back!" Massie gulped, and leaned away from his furious expression. "Help your self, jerk face," she said so coldly, it would have melted scalding hot water. And Josh was beyond angry. Suddenly, Massie's tray was flying at her face, and her hair was filled with rice and chicken. The table flipped over, and Massie was on the ground, scrambling to find her charm bracelet.

There were frightened gasps all over the room, and Alicia was staring open-mouthed at Josh. "Anger management," she coughed/sneered, smirking at Massie. Tears fell down Massie's burning cheeks. All her former friends were either giggling of refusing to meet her eye. She was an official LBR. Massie gulped, as she brushed a piece of chicken out of her mussed hair, staring Josh down, who looked at the mess he had made in horror. "Massie…." He faltered when he saw the black hatred in Massie blazing eyes.

"BACK AWAY!"

Josh blinked.

"BACK AWAY IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

Josh took a timid step back, while Massie fought against the tsunami of tears threatening to over flow. It was all too much, too fast. She knew she didn't deserve this. "Never talk to me again if you're going to dump my lunch on me," she whispered. Alicia exchanged glances with her clique, while Claire took a nonchalant sip of Vitamin Water. She was thrilled that Massie's social life was going down hill. "I don't deserve this from you," she said, gulping.

Now, it was Alicia who was angry. Her fist slammed down on her table, as she got up to face Massie. "Liar," she snapped rudely, her hands on her hips. "You deserve _worse_!" Massie turned on her ex-best friend. "Are you for real?" she panted, her forehead breaking out in a cold sweat. Humiliation was taking its toll on her. Once again.

"You're the one who tore the PC apart, Block," Alicia said slowly, enunciating each word, distinctly, looking at Olivia for back up. Massie breathed unevenly. "You're the backstabber, not me," she whispered, leaning back on Table 20. "You were always betraying me!"

Alicia actually cracked a smile. "No one wants you here, Massie," she reminded her in reality. "We've all put up with you long enough." She smiled snottily, and marched back over to Landon, who looked worried. "Leesh, lets leave," he murmured in her ear. "No stay, Ew-licia," Massie called, regaining her alpha-ness. "Let's set some things straight. Josh doesn't like you, not you, so get over him. I can see what it does to you when you look at him, so puh-lease stop acting like a loser beyond repair!"

Alicia's face contorted, and even though Massie was angry, she gasped when she saw Alicia's heart breaking expression. "That's the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me," she sobbed, running from the café, trembling.

Landon's eyes narrowed, and bore holes into Massie's skull. "You are worse than I ever knew you to be, Massie," he said, disapproval in his voice. "You're too self-righteous to realize that Alicia's a better person than you are."

And josh. "Massie, you liar! You know I still want her as mine," she screamed, making Massie even angrier. "I know but…" People were glaring at her with hate in their eyes. "Massie, you really need to beat everyone down?" Cam wondered, his eyes questioned her sanity. Massie nodded.

Derrick chimed in, "People aren't always out to "Do away with Massie Block"

Massie ignored him as a pang shot through her heart. "Derrick."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a Block zilla. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I was even ever born, I'm….." tears coursed down her cheeks, and her words ended with a sob

Derrick's eyes echoed everyone else's forbidden thoughts.

The Damage is done.


	6. Tearing me Apart

Hallway

1:00 P.m.

Had Massie Block just apologized? Claire pondered this as she Dylan and Kristen shuffled their way to their classes.

"I can't believe Massie actually apologized to Derrick!" Kristen shrieked her eyes wide with amazement. "I know, but the damage is done," Dylan pointed out, tightening her blue head scarf, and gritting her teeth. Claire was sick of talking about Massie.

"Give it a rest, guys!" Claire snapped her hands on her tiny hips. "Massie is D2M, and so will you be if you think she's not a poser. Massie's only manipulating people to feel sorry for her, and I'm not falling for it!"

Dylan looked amused, then angry, then concerned. "Maybe we miss judged Massie," she whispered. "I mean……"

Claire raised her eyebrow. "What about what she did to Alicia?" she challenged, smiling when her friends winced, remembering. "Was she a great friend there?" Kristen shrugged. "Nope, but….Claire, she's done worse. This Cool Crew isn't working out anymore. I don't know if I want to be apart of it anymore." She shook her head, and turned to walk away. Claire had to do something. Fast.

"If you walk out on me, I'll tell the whole school that you're poor."

Dylan mouth went slack, while Kristen stiffened, and slowly turned around. "You wouldn't," she growled, her eyes narrowing to slits, when she bumped into someone. Alicia.

Alicia's face was mascara stained, and her eyes were red and puffy. "Alicia?" Claire snarled. It felt weird saying her name. "I know what you're doing Claire Lyons," Alicia whispered, her voice strangely sneering. "You're blackmailing her."

Claire blushed, but Alicia kept going. "You're not going to win this fight, Claire. I'm indestructible. I'm stronger." With that, Alicia spun away from her, and marched down the hall, and ran into the guys.

"Hi, Alicia," Derrick called out shyly, gauging at her reaction. Alicia stopped dead in her tracks, and sighed heavily. Josh was with them. "Have you seen Landon?" He asked, avoiding Josh's hurt look. "Yeah, he's looking for you upstairs," Cam answered, frowning at the tears on Alicia's pretty face.

"Alicia ,why are you crying?" Cam demanded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to ask?" Alicia snapped.

Derrick put one of his hands on her other shoulder, comforting her. "Massie was being a Block Zilla," he soothed, seeing the pain on Alicia's face. "She was trying to hurt you."

"One thing she said was true though," Alicia sobbed into Cam's shoulder. "Josh doesn't love me anymore, and he wants Massie." Josh shook his head in denial. "That's not true," he protested, taking a step towards her. "I want you back, Alicia. I was a big jerk, and Massie took me by surprise. I want you back!" Alicia was stunned. What about Landon?

"Josh, I don't know," she muttered, staring at her hands. "You really hurt me, and I've moved on." Cam rubbed her arm comfortingly, ignoring Josh. "Leesh, we're really sorry you're hurt," Cam apologized. "Is there anything we can do?"

Alicia nodded, and smiled shyly at him. "I just need you guys to be my friends," she said. "I really need some caring friends right now till I get back up on my feet." Derrick grinned, and gave her a hug. "We'll be there for you, Alicia. We promise." Alicia smiled, and waved to them. "Bye, guys," she called, before running off to her next class.

Soccer Field

Boys Soccer Practice

Massie had spent most of the day sobbing over all the pain she had inflicted. She had hurt everyone, and she couldn't fix it.

She sat alone on the bleachers, watching all her ex-friends (Boys!), who were dribbling balls all up and down the field. Claire sat down beside her.

"Hey, loser," she said, before turning to smile snobbishly at her ex-best friend. "I thought I'd never see the day when an Alpha apologized." Massie cringed. "Claire, are you found?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Nope," she answered, cocking her head.

"THEN GET LOST!" She bellowed, smiling for the first time in hours.

Claire watched her for a second, and then did something she thought she would never do.

She dumped her smoothie on Massie's head.

**REVIEW IT, OR NO MORE UPDATES.**

**Give me some good ideas.**

**Rinatte34 ;)**


End file.
